marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alternate Reality Monitoring and Operational Response Agency (Earth-616)
Operation: Midnight Sons Morbius was dispatched with Jennifer Kale, Daimon Hellstorm and Werewolf by Night to contain the zombie outbreak. The breach of Hollow security was perpetrated by the zombie Simon Garth, who was brought in to test for answers against the alternate reality zombie plague, and the head of the alternate reality Deadpool, who carried the plague. The situation escalated when the plague came into the possession of Black Talon, who intended to sell it to the Hood. The Midnight Sons clashed with the Hood's thugs of choice, the Night Shift. Making matters even worse, Morbius' vaccine failed. The plague mutated, becoming an incredibly deadly airborne entity. A.R.M.O.R. was prepared to unleash a nuclear strike to sterilize the whole region, but the Midnight Sons were able to combine Kale's Atlantean sorcery and Black Talon's voodoo to bottle up the airborne plague into the body of Simon Garth, who was then taken into A.R.M.O.R. custody. Director Little Sky informed Morbius that he would like to keep the Midnight Sons on call. The zombie plague was not the first monster from another reality to try to get loose on their Earth, and it was unlikely to be the last. Lyra the Savage She-Hulk A.R.M.O.R. tracked an incursion from Earth-8009 into New York, which turned out to be Lyra, the daughter of Thundra and Hulk from an alternate future reality. Intercept teams were dispatched, but she tore through them upon her arrival. She was monitored going to the ruins of Avengers Mansion, where she abducted A.R.M.O.R. agent Alexander Erde to use as a field guide for this reality. She-Hulk was sent in to try to reign in Lyra under A.R.M.O.R.'s authority, and she nearly succeeded after Lyra was discovered to get weaker the angrier she becomes. However, Sentry interfered and pitched She-Hulk from the fight, allowing the Dark Avengers to take over. They were able to capture Lyra, and Norman Osborn hoped this incident would allow him to fold A.R.M.O.R. into the control of H.A.M.M.E.R. With the help of She-Hulk, Director Little Sky was able to have both of the gamma women teleported directly out of Avengers Tower to the Hollow. He now realized that Lyra was not here as part of an attack and therefore not the threat he assumed her to be. However, she would still have to be deported back to her home reality. She preferred not to go back though and possessed downloaded information on Osborn's covert dealings to negotiate a deal. This deal allowed Lyra to remain on Earth-616, as an agent of A.R.M.O.R. Other Zombie Dimenisons A.R.M.O.R. became aware of a planestorm in the multiverse, where several realities clashed and tethered together to allow for easy crossovers between them. What was unique about this planestorm was the many of the realities involved were experiencing their own zombie plagues. Seeking to further understand and cure the zombie plague, Morbius sent newly recruited A.R.M.O.R. agent Howard the Duck and Machine Man on an unauthorized mission into the planestorm to collect samples of as many unique zombie types as possible. On an Earth where the wild west was still the present day, the two agents deputized Swift Cloud, the daughter of Hurricane, to help them in their mission. She had little reason to stay on her own Earth considering she just witnessed zombies eating her father. Nazi Zombies Some time later, A.R.M.O.R. was contacted by Zephyr Zog, a scientist on Earth-12591, who gave them footage showing a world where Nazis had taken over by unleashing a zombie plague upon the planet. The Nazis were unsatisfied with conquering their own world, however, and soon turned their attention towards invading Earth-616 by creating a cross-dimensional battleship powered by a reality-shattering super-engine. To combat this new threat, A.R.M.O.R. asked Howard the Duck to assemble a unit of battle-hardened operatives to go to this world and stop the zombies' invasion scheme. Howard gathered together an eclectic group of superhuman operatives including Battlestar and a skeptical Dum-Dum Dugan, which he dubbed the Ducky Dozen. The unit was transported to the zombies' Earth through the trans-dimensional teleportation powers of group member Taxi Taylor and were attacked by large cannons firing zombies at them immediately upon arrival. Team member Gur was quickly killed and the group's ship was destroyed in the initial battle, leaving the remaining members stranded on the ground. The Dozen suffered their next casualties when they were attacked by a zombified version of the Invaders. Breeze Barton, Dynaman and the Red Raven were all killed by the superpowered zombies before the group was rescued by the Suffragists, the last resistance to the zombified Third Reich left on the planet. The Suffragists took the surviving members of the Ducky Dozen to meet Professor Zog, who revealed that he himself was a Nazi, but that he didn't agree with the Reich's plan to Zombify the Multiverse. Zog arranged transport for the group aboard his personal train in order to get them inside the Zombies' headquarters, where they keep the trans-dimensional battleship. Soon Zog himself, as well as the Suffragist Columbia were killed by zombie Valkyries that attacked the train looking for Loki. After the Valkyries themselves were driven off, Loki appeared to the remaining adventurers. He reveals that he is behind the planet's zombie apocalypse, but that he didn't intend for the Asgardians to also become infected with the plague. With Loki's help, the group managed to avoid the Asgardian zombies who were looking for Loki. Dum Dum is then disguised as his zombie self and snuck into the zombies' secret headquarters. The rest of the group end up fighting the Asgardian zombies while the Eternal Brain used his telekinetic powers to pick the secret entrance's lock. Dragoon was killed by a zombie Executioner before the group was able to seal themselves inside the hideout. The group suffered more casualties once inside the base, however, as Flexo, the Blazing Skull and Libertas were all torn limb from limb by a zombified Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder while the others escaped. The rest, including Loki, headed to a secret bunker containing countless powerful weapons that the zombies had horded during their world takeover. They succeeded in launching an atomic bomb that wiped out the zombie threat, though it cost Miss America her life. The remaining Dozen and the Riveter were able to escape thanks to the selfless sacrifice of the Eternal Brain, who gave Taxi Taylor the time she needed to transport them back to the Hollow at the cost of his own life. Unbeknownst to the group, they also brought a zombified Captain America back to Earth-616. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Portal's teleportational ability | Weapons = Various types of high-tech and conventional weapons | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Government Organizations Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Projects